Proposal In The Wilderness
It was a peaceful and starry night near the childhood home of Nadia Wilde, which was located near the city border. The house was located just before a forest started, which had a path leading to a tiny lake in the most peaceful part there. Nadia had mentioned this place to be one of her favorites when she lived there during her childhood. She used to take a dip in the lake during hot summer days, and look at the stars whenever darkness fell upon the area. She often hanged there at nights until her mother Monica told her to go back to sleep. Now, she had taken her boyfriend and the closest person ever in her life, Justin Hopps to see her secret childhood place. The two had dated for a year and a half, and between the young rabbit male and the fair vixen had grown a strong bond. In their work at the ZPD, they were inseparable. Never leaving each other into trouble, and always listening to each other´s worries. Both of them were also fiercely loyal to each other, and wouldn´t even dream of leaving them for someone else. Justin had already introduced his new flame to his family members and other friends, and all of them had gotten into good terms with her. They saw that Nadia wasn´t at all like what some thought foxes were like. Nadia had even been having a great time with Justin´s youngest family members at times in Bunnyburrow, from making pawpsicles to them to serving as a birthday magician. As a former hustler, she knew lots of tricks for that. Hand in hand, Justin and Nadia were strolling through the forest towards the lake. Everything in the forest shined beautifully that night. Fireflies, stars in the sky, even raindrops in cobwebs that had been there after it had been raining previously that day. However, in the pocket of his pants, Justin was carrying something he had planned to bring along for a long time. Nadia had wanted this to be a very romantic moment between the two, so he saw an opportunity in there. “Quite the lovely place this is. Reminds me a lot of where we spent our summers at Bunnyburrow”, Justin gazed around. “Well, we´re still animals, so living this close to nature probably appeals to us more than the bustling city, although that has its pros too”, Nadia smiled as they reached the lake. The place couldn´t have been any more peaceful and serene at the moment. Nobody to bother the two during their private moments together. “Ah, nothing beats the calm beauty of nature…except you of course”, Justin chuckled as he admired the scenery. “Funny you mentioned the beauty of nature, cause I´m feeling that myself too”, Nadia smiled impishly at him. The way she looked at him made him realize what she meant, especially since she already took her shawl off. It was very common for young mammals who were in love to spend their most intimate and loving moments together in the natural state. Even though Justin felt a little awkward about them sometimes, like during his visit at the naturist club, with Nadia he had no problem doing that at all. The vixen removed her green summer dress, as well as her bra and underpants underneath it, revealing all of her beautiful foxy features in their glory. Her green eyes, voluptuous hips, feminine chest, fluffy tail, sly smile…it was easy to see why Justin was so attracted to her. Justin too got out of his shirt and pants. Nadia thought he wasn´t so bad looking either. Even though he was a small bunny, he still did have quite the trim and athletic body. So adorable and so handsome at the same time in her eyes. On their four paws, the two sat next to each other by the lakeside. Nadia dipped her paws a bit in the water to cool off. “You look so cut….I mean handsome shirtless”, Nadia smiled at him. “Nah, you can use that word yourself if you like, I won´t mind. You´re my girlfriend after all”, Justin laughed. He even had forgotten about the whole taboo in the first place. “It´s so beautiful in here, just like when I was a child. Now you too get to see it with me. It´s like some of my happiest moments have taken place here. From my childhood memories to now a romantic moment with you”, Nadia thought, wrapping her tail around Justin. “Yes. Both of us have been through so much, proving that we are more than just a predator and prey. Although I am now more of a prey than ever….a prey of love I mean”, Justin gazed deep into Nadia´s eyes. “That may be so. You do satisfy my hunger more than anyone else has ever satisfied”, Nadia held his paws, smiling. As she let him go, Justin placed her paws around her shoulders, and nestled his masculine chest against her breast. Without saying anything, the two kissed. In their bliss, the vixen and the buck felt like they had entered a different realm. With only the two of them in each other´s embrace amidst all bliss. As their hearts were beating at the same speed, Nadia could feel happiness flowing through her veins. She wished this moment could last forever. The two splashed into the lake too, holding each other in the water as they went under the waterfall there. Justin even picked up a flower from a lily pad and placed it on the ear of his loved one. They kept on swimming there together, until they eventually went to dry on the grass. Justin´s ears perked up as he realized now was the moment he had waited for. Even though he wasn´t putting his clothes back on yet, he went to dig up something from the pocket of his pants. “What are you doing?” Nadia wondered. “Nadia….now that we´ve been together for so long, and we´re in here, the most peaceful and romantic place you´ve known with me. Amidst all this peace and quiet in nature, now I feel it is the time”, Justin said earnestly. He revealed what he had hidden, as he opened a velvety box, revealing a beautiful emerald ring. Nadia felt dazzled by its glory. “Nadia Marian Wilde….will you marry me?” the buck asked. Nadia´s eyes got misty as she heard those words. “Justin…of course I will!” she accepted, locking Justin into a tight, warm embrace. It had finally happened. The paths of Hopps and Wilde had been sealed. The day was about to come when a fox would join a family of rabbits. Category:Oneshots Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:Romantic fics Category:Proposal stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Stories in natural state